


Lemon Pie

by columbo



Category: Scavenger Hunt (1979)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, I baked you a pie, Multi, Pie, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, lemon pie, oh boy what flavor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/columbo/pseuds/columbo
Summary: Henri brings back an old recipe in hopes that he's still as good at making it as he used to be. Jackson and Jenkins are his guinea pigs.
Relationships: Henri/Jackson/Jenkins
Kudos: 1





	Lemon Pie

“So? What do you think?” Henri wondered, his eyes wide with anticipation. 

Jackson licked the remaining crumbs from his lips. He contemplated for a moment, then smiled. “Henri, that’s the best slice of pie I’ve had in my entire life.” 

Henri bounded into his arms. “Oh thank you, thank you!”

A voice was heard from behind the hugging pair. “What did I miss?” Both of them turned to look at Jenkins, who was standing in the doorway. 

Jackson turned to face him. “Henri made lemon pie for the first time in a while, and he wanted me to try it.” “It’s been months since I made it!” Henri added. “I had to be sure it was as good as it used to be.” 

Before Jenkins could even ask, Jackson brought him a slice. “Here, try it.” Jenkins grabbed the plate and scooped a piece with his fork, making sure to get some of the whipped cream in his bite too. He placed it in his mouth and his eyebrows raised. “My, this is excellent!” He exclaimed after he ate it and patted the crumbs off his mouth with his handkerchief. 

Henri let out a sigh of relief. “I’m so glad you both like it. Ever since we got our share of the estate, I’ve been able to get back to a lot of my old recipes.” 

Jenkins set the fork and plate down and walked over to Henri, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. “And I’m quite thankful for it.” 

Jackson followed Jenkins’ lead and kissed Henri’s other cheek. “Me too! They’re gonna bring back a lot of memories.” 

Henri blushed and smiled, wrapping his arms around the both of them. “I love you two so much.” “I love you too.” They both uttered, out of sync.

The three of them chuckled at that, and embraced each other in a hug.


End file.
